Forsaken
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Arathorn was not alone as he was murdered. Leaving behind, his wife, Gilraen and his only son, Aragorn, forsaken, searching for a safer place, they could call a home. Completed.


Title: Forsaken

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Rate: G

Disclaimer: The plot is mine the characters are NOT. The Song – "_Forsaken_" by Within Temptation Lyrics.

Warning: AU, angst.

Summary: Arathorn was not alone as he was murdered. Leaving behind, his wife, Gilraen and his only son, Aragorn, forsaken, searching for a safer place, they could call a home.

A/N: Was first written for Teitho April (2007) Challenge: Home Is Where The Heart Is, but I was late, RL.

I am dedicating this Songfic to a friend of mine, Eldad Regev.

**To Eldad Regev, Ehud Goldwasser – Rest in Peace.**

**To Gilad Shalit – return home alive.**

Gilraen pulled her son to her, quietly, as the rush of whispers heard in the background.

She could see her husband being hit by the arrows, she saw how he then crawled over the wet ground, near the river, and stopped as a filthy orc drove a sword hard into his chest. She heard a soft moan leave her husband's lips. And then it was over.

She swallowed her tears, and turned the horse away. She must hurry, she must leave as fast as she could, she did not want to be seen by the orcs, she knew that she needed to save her son from this fate.

_Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time.  
_  
_We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around.  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile._

Gilraen was glad that her horse was in the rear of the pack; it felt as though her husband seemed to be ensuring her safety and his son's as well.

She knew that she had to hurry, she could not be caught by the orcs, she could have her son die in front of her, ending his future and all the hope he brought to their people.

The horse halted as it reached the forest. She tried to get the horse to enter the forest, but the horse seemed stubborn, obstinately refusing to get into the forest.

Gilraen knew that she had to make a quick decision or else she would lose her life and her only son as well.

_While we thought we were gaining,  
We would turn back the tide, it still slips away.  
Our time has run out, our future has died,  
There's no more escape._

She dismounted from the horse, holding her son tightly, she ran toward the lines of trees, seeking to hide from the evil creatures. She must not meet them or she would get not only herself but her son killed.

_Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken,  
We're the last of our kind._

They rushed through the forest, treading till night fell, hiding, stopping only when they were too weary. They found something to eat from what nature gave, and Gilraen never gave up. She kept walking hard, while clutching her son tightly, keeping him close to her heart.

_The sacrifice was much too high,  
Our greed just made us all go blind.  
We tried to hide what we feared inside.  
Today is the end of tomorrow._

"Nana… Where are we going?" Aragorn asked his mother, his small face showing his fear and confusion.

"Somewhere safe, my son." Gilraen replied, walking toward the orange-red sunset. She did not dare to stop, she would not – not until she found safe shelter before daylight was lost.

"Where?" Aragorn asked as he stared at his naneth.

"To Rivendell, as known as Imladris, my son, the home of Lord Elrond, the Healer." Gilraen explained but added nothing more.

_As the sea started rising,  
The land that we'd conquered just washed away.  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
It was all in vain._

_Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken,  
We're the last of our kind.  
_  
_Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time._

_Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken  
There's no time anymore._

Days passed, and weeks went by. Finally, they stopped, looking down at a beautiful valley. Gilraen finally gave a shadow of a smile.

_Now the day has come.  
The day has come.  
The day has come._

Gilraen was beyond weary, and when she saw the identical elves looking at her, she nearly collapsed in relief.

She gazed at her sleepy boy, shook him slightly, and said with a gentle voice, "Aragorn, we are here. We got to the safe place, we've arrived at Imladris."

Aragorn looked blearily, taking in the beauty of Imladris, before his eyes grew fascinated at the sight of the identical elves, and he stared, wondering who they were.

And at long last, the boy and his naneth sighed in relief. They were free now, they were away from the orcs and would now be protected from them by the elves.

But that would be another story.

The End…


End file.
